Godzilla vs
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Godzilla fights many monsters. Everyone from King Kong to The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms.
1. King Kong

**Godzilla vs.**

 **Chapter 1: King Kong**

 **By Dr. John Smith**

The natives of Skull Island praised the giant ape that ruled the island. Kong, King Kong is what they called him. A force of nature to be reckoned with and no one messed with the King. That is, except for one.

On a normal day, the natives would bring Kong barrels of red berries crushed into juice for easy consumption. But something felt off. Kong walked to the berry barrels as usual, picked up a barrel, and drank it as the natives played him a song to lull him to sleep. As Kong drank, the ground shook. Shook so hard, his barrel fell out of his hand and onto the ground, sending juice everywhere. Kong roared in anger and snapped behind him, looking out to the nearby beach. Something was rising from the water. Something big, and something powerful. Kong ran to the beach and roared at the water, just as a the beast arose.

Godzilla. The giant lizard, dragon, dinosaur, thing. Godzilla walked onto the beach of Skull Island in search of energy, and things to destroy. King Kong roared as loud as he could, catching the attention of Godzilla. Kong ran onto the beach and jumped onto Godzilla, and began punching until the lizard fell down. As Kong threw another punch, Godzilla grabbed his wrist, and opened his mouth. Blue energy began to glow from the spines on his back and a beam of blue fire sent King Kong back. Godzilla stood, roaring his iconic roar, and charged at Kong. King Kong jumped back up, roaring as well, and tackled Godzilla. Godzilla whacked King Kong away with his tale, and fired his atomic breath at the giant gorilla. King Kong was blasted into the side of a mountain, causing an avalanche. King Kong was defeated. Godzilla roared and began walking back to the ocean.

 **Enjoy this? This is going to be a series of battles where Godzilla fights other monsters that aren't Toho monsters.**


	2. Gorgo

**Godzilla vs.**

 **Chapter 2: Gorgo**

The streets of London were under attack as Gorgo made her way to Big Ben. The giant lizard smashed a building as she made her way to the giant clock tower. As she grabbed the clock with her claws, a roar was heard from behind. Gorgo turned around to see non other, than Godzilla. Gorgo roared and charged towards Godzilla, clawing at him. Godzilla whacked Gorgo with his tail, sending her back into Big Ben. Gorgo got up and charged at Godzilla, knocking him back, and began clawing into him. Godzilla gave off a small blast of his atomic breath and knocked Gorgo into what's left of Big Ben.

Godzilla began to give off his blue energy, and fired his atomic breath. Gorgo, along with Big Ben, exploded. Gorgo was defeated. Godzilla gave a large roar and began walking back into the sea.

 **Anyone ever see Gorgo? Good movie, it's the British equivalent to Godzilla, and it's pretty cool. Why did I refer to Gorgo as a she instead of the generic he? Because I can!**


	3. The Giant Claw

**Godzilla vs.**

 **Chapter 3: The Giant Claw**

Godzilla made his way through the countryside of the American Midwest. Godzilla was on a rampage, and he was going to defeat monsters he had never faced before. As he stomped through the valleys, he heard a loud noise. Upon turning his head, he saw a giant Vulture. Godzilla roared as The Giant Claw dug his claws into Godzilla's shoulders, in an attempt to lift him. Godzilla grabbed The Giant Claw and threw him against a power line. The Giant Claw screeched in pain as Godzilla roared at him.

The Giant Claw squawked again and flew at Godzilla, only to be knocked into another power line by Godzilla's tail. Godzilla didn't waste any time, and this time, he fired his atomic breath at the bird. Causing a giant explosion. The Giant Claw was defeated. Godzilla roared and made his way on his journey once more.

 **Anyone ever see The Giant Claw? Fantastically bad movie. Not up there with the likes of Plan 9 From Outer Space, but it's bad. I think Toho or Legendary Pictures should resurrect The Giant Claw and make him a Godzilla monster. The movie is public domain, so it's no trouble to make a monster a canon Godzilla monster.**


	4. Yonggary

**Godzilla vs.**

 **Chapter 4: Yonggary**

South Korea. A beautiful country, and simultaneously at war with the neighboring North Korea. But all was not well. From the sea arose a giant monster, a Reptilian monster known, as Yonggary. Yonggary blew fire from it's mouth and crushed buildings beneath it's feet. Yonggary set a blaze to a shopping mall, but heard the sound of louder footsteps. Something was walking in his turf. Yonggary turned and fired his fire breath at whatever was behind him. What was behind him, was Godzilla. Godzilla roared at Yonggary and charged at him, sending him into an office building. Yonggary roared himself and tackled Godzilla, firing on him at the same time. In hopes to defeat the King of the Monsters, Yonggary clawed at Godzilla, but he wasn't paying attention to one key thing. Godzilla's tail. Godzilla whacked Yonggary off of him and into another building. Godzilla stood and fired his atomic breath in a circle around Yonggary, stunning the monster, and then fired a direct blast dead center at Yonggary, causing a huge explosion. Yonggary was defeated. Godzilla roared and walked through the city, back into his journey.

 **And this is where I say, send me suggestions on who Godzilla should fight next. Only thing, can't be a monster Godzilla has already fought before. Has to be a monster Godzilla has never fought or a non-Toho monster. The only reason the first chapter was King Kong was because I wanted a rematch.**


	5. Zilla

**Godzilla vs.**

 **Chapter 5: Zilla**

Godzilla had entered New York. The city was in shambles due to the King of the Monsters rampage. Godzilla heard a roar and the sound of the destruction of a balding, and when he turned his head, he saw it. Zilla. An evolved Iguana/Raptor that shared a few similarities to Godzilla, but failed in comparison to him. Godzilla roared, as did Zilla. Zilla charged towards Godzilla, and Godzilla firing a blast of his atomic breath. Zilla jumped in avoiding, but was knocked down by Godzilla's tail. Zilla flew into a building, and Godzilla fired a final blast of his atomic breath, causing a huge explosion. Zilla was defeated. Godzilla roared and continued his march through New York.

 **I must clarify, I love seeing Godzilla beat the crap out of 1998 Godzilla/Zilla. But I also must explain a few rules. If you suggest a foe for Godzilla to pown, it must be a giant monster! If it isn't big enough for Godzilla to fight, than he won't fight it. Sorry to the guy who suggested Jason Voorhees.**


	6. The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms

**Godzilla vs.**

 **Chapter 6: The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms**

Godzilla continued his trek through New York, making his way to midtown. He heard another roar. Two monsters in the same city. Godzilla turned to see what looked like a giant lizard, The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms. Godzilla roared as The Beast charged at him, knocking him over. Godzilla grabbed The Beast by the tail and swung him into a shopping center. Fire shot out from the nostrils of The Beast and at Godzilla. Godzilla sold back, and angrily roared at The Beast. Blue energy going up his spines, Godzilla fired a blast of his atomic breath at The Beast, this time, a powerful blast. Causing a huge explosion. The Beast was defeated. Godzilla roared and began walking towards the harbor.

 **Next to King Kong, The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms is a pretty old monster.**


End file.
